1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat-panel display device and, more particularly, to a flat-panel display device having a stand that has a connector for supplying electrical power and video signals to a liquid crystal display (LCD).
2. Background Art
Monitors consist of a stand and an outer housing, composed of a front and rear portion, that contains a display unit. Display unit can be of either a cathode ray tube (CRT) or a liquid crystal display (LCD) type. Typically, power and signal cables are extended from the back of the display unit in a direction perpendicular to the plane of face of the display unit. The development of new LCD panels has encouraged research directed towards improving both display units and supporting stands. Contemporary display units are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,463 to Sung et al. entitled Monitor Stand Assembly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,625 to Beak entitled Monitor Stand Assembly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,142 to Anderson entitled Portable Computer Display Tilt/Swivel Mechanism, U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,153 to Granzow et al. entitled Tilt and Swivel Support, U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,713 to Pfuhl et al. entitled Video Display Support Joint, U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,503 to Gahan entitled Swivel Mountings, U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,638 to Scheibenpflug entitled Arrangement for Fastening a Monitor to a Test Station, U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,779 to Bates et al. entitled Tilt and Rotate Apparatus for a Display Monitor, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,136 to Mooney entitled Backlash-Free Swivel and Tilt Mounting.
However, I have observed that with the increasing ability of display units to accommodate and display greater amounts of data the number of connectors attached to the display unit has increased. These connectors and attached cables protrude from the display unit and require that the monitors be spaced away from a wall if a user is to effectively rotate them. I have further observed that the rotation of the display unit with the attached signal cables subjects the connectors on the display unit to increased stress. This stress weakens the connectors and lowers the lifespan of the monitor. This results in a reduction in the reliability of the monitors and a corresponding reduction in the monitor's market competitiveness. I expect that a stand that allows a display unit to connect to signal cables without impeding rotation will increase the functionality of the monitor and that a display unit that does not stress its connectors will be more competitive due to a longer lifespan.